headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/TUMLN's Nicaragua
Nicaragua is the first character in the '''Update Master's '''and '''Landoman9582's TUMLN Update. '''He is not based on his own country, like many of the countries in Head Soccer (I'm looking at you, Bulgaria, Honduras and Norway). He will come in the '''TUMLN Update '''with '''Estonia '''and '''Ghana. '''This character will be very powerful and will play in an offensive style. He will be based on a pirate. Appearance He has reddish-brown hair and red eyes. He also has a smirk on his face and tan skin. This is because that is how we wanted him to look. In his power shot effect, he gains a pirate hat, an eyepatch, and a ring around his ear (that he doesn't have in normal form). He also gains a sword (that I did not draw) that he launches at the opponent every two seconds.__TOC__ Power Shots Ship shot The whole stadium becomes filled with water and floods. Then a few fish swim toward the opponent and carry him to a boat that Nicaragua is on. Nicaragua chops off his head, and then the boat goes through the goal, with Nicaragua jumping off and launching the ball toward the goal in a cannon. If you want to block it, then kick when the fish come, and then dodge the sword. Then you must counter attack it or block it to stop him. If Nicaragua is injured, only 2 fish will come and get the opponent and he will just launch the ball from the boat after cutting the opponent's head off. The power shot lasts from 6 to 7 seconds, depending on the cutscene. Boat shot The update master did this one. The whole stadium floods with water. Nicaragua will be on a boat and will walk the plank. The boat will try to ram the opponent and score for Nicaragua. If you want to block this one, you must counter attack because the ball is strong. The power shot lasts from 3 to 4 seconds, depending on the cutscene. Pirate Attack Nicaragua hops in the same boat he hops in in the air shot and shoots the ball from a cannon toward the goal. If he is injured, he will kick the opponent first. If you want to block this, either have power on or counter attack it. Also, there is another way. If you get on the boat's cannon, the ball will go straight up, so you can block it easily. Unlock Requirements Beat Fight Mode and Night Mode in the same 24 hours or unlock for 8,100,000 points. I recommend Ecuador, India, or Ukraine. India would be the best because his power shots glow. Costume The update master did this part. Nicaragua wears the Cursed Baseball cap. it's a baseball cap that turns purple and launches a green poison which makes the opponent unable to move for 3 seconds. It is an SS Rank Costume Speed +8 Dash +12 Power +20 Trivia * Nicaragua is a country in Central America, and he is the first character in the '''TUMLN Update, '''which also includes Estonia and Ghana. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Collabs Category:The update master Category:Landoman9582